The Fabric of Our Lives
by Sonikdude09
Summary: There's a story on how everyone met, and here's one of them. YAOI WARNING: Sonadow SonicxShadow and other couples that will be known later on.
1. Prologue

__

Author's Note

  
%**DISCLAIMERS**% Sonic Characters mentioned in the story are not made by me I give credit to SEGA and SonicTeam and Archie Comics c/o Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe. Any Fan Characters or Fan Characters by other people will be mentioned at the end of the chapter. The disclaimers will only be on the first chapter so be aware… This will be my first Yaoi fanfic my other one Don't Leave Me that wasn't really one… so this is the first… lotsa pairings but mainly Sonadow so male x male stuff but not so early we gotta get submerged in the story… sorry if you don't wanna wait… but for those who found this while im at chapter 30 or 20 good for I know ill be going over 20 chapters, with a sequal so you can look forward to that and nope im just writing this as I go, with some parts I have to mesh in.  
Okay you will see this line below for the beginning and end of each chapter or well known as page breaks. So purpledemon21 and Chibi-Chan101 gave me inspiration because they had a little commentary part at the end and in the beginning of the page so u can skip if you want, but just out of laziness to skip I wouldn't care… so sorry for the speech but let's be getting it on with the story…

* * *

The Fabric of Our Lives

_PROLOGUE_

Some stories tell about tales, some about adventure, some about romance, some about romantic adventures, others with dramedy. Yes, all these have fascinating stories, but this one is a tale of friendship and romance and adventure. A story about the fabric of our lives…..

All is well in the land of Mobius, or should I say the world of Mobius… peaceful and quite as always, no one to disturb the natural abundance of children laughing and playing, till the wee hours wash up the world, then their mothers would call for them to come back inside or yell out "Sweetie, come back inside, it's freezing out there!" a typical response would be, "Not it isn't…" or, "Aww… Please… Just a little longer…" But soon enough, the kids had to go back to their cozy homes, take a nice hot bath, and sleep tight and hope that the bed bugs don't bite.

Sonic the Hedgehog, a speedster blue hedgehog, kind at heart and always stops for a person in need. He never backs down an offer and serves for free. His mother and father, watched as Sonic fall asleep after tucking in the tired little cute blue ball of fur, not only is his fur shiny as cobalt he also supports tan fur that surfaces the belly and chest area on his body, and his arms. As tiny Sonic's sparkling emerald eyes drifts away to a slumber that will ensure he wakes up bright and early tomorrow.

As his eyes close shut, mother walks over to the bedside and sits next to Sonic on the bed, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart, have a nice dream…." Bernie says getting up and shutting the lamp on Sonic's nightstand on his bedside against the wall. She walks over to Jules who is still animal and blood. They both sighed and closed the door.

Walking down the hallway to the living room, Jules and his wife Bernie sat down on the red sofa in front of a big bulky television set, that had a built in DVD and VHS Tape player built into it and a stylish clock that matched the red furniture in a mirrored checkered face that was slightly interesting to look at but you could only see the wall behind the sofa unless you stood in front of it. The clock read 12:56AM with its black hands, something seemed to be on the minds of both husband and wife.

* * *

Seems to me something's on their minds but what is it?

Jules: shouldn't you know? You wrote the story….

Nope I haven't the slightest idea…

Bernie: …

Jules: …

Oh come on Like I wouldn't know my own plot here… jeez….

well as you all can see… this is the first chapter of my full length fan fiction wouldn't abandon it and for those who read the first chapter of Dual Species I'm sorry but I'll post the snipits I wrote while that was still fresh in my mind… I will… so you can see how Sonic lived his life as a human… something like awhile after he'd been moved to the human world.

Jules: I hope that nothing bad will happen in the next chapter…

NO FLAMING AND ANY MISTAKES PLEASE NOTIFY ME THANK YOU R&R... AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE...


	2. Ch1: A Trade Less Fortunate

This section will no longer be Author's Note as from the Prologue well you should know anyways… And **~*SS*~** will show a different scene in a different time. Meanwhile is **&MEANWHILE& **will show a different scene at the same time. Italics will show _Thoughts._

Jules: Why do I have to talk in this anyways?

You're not the main character though so I need someone to talk…

Bernie: well why?

Cuz' I'm bored…

Jules: Wow…

Anyways let's write it on!

* * *

Chapter 1: _A Trade Less Fortunate_

Jules and Bernie are waiting for the time to pass, slightly impatient at the clock. Sonic sleeping quietly and soundly as usual when he's exhausted. Two blue adult hedgehogs were still sitting silently on the couch staring at the mirror faced clock, when the silence was broken by Bernie.

"Honey, do we really have to do this?" She said with worry shining in her light blue eyes., her hair just falling in the middle of her face. Jules wiped his wife's hair back into place across her face, "Yes, it's for his own good, and ours. We want our only son to have a good life growing up right? And he needs help for his disease being unknown, the doctor will help, I promise." Bernie couldn't stand giving away her son for a month, for a certain doctor to experiment but he said it wouldn't harm him, it would simply give him abilities that are permanent and a test for his main creation.

"Well I guess so. I hope nothing to serious and damageable will happen." Bernie leaned forward to hug her husband tightly. "I love Sonic too much to be hurt."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." And at that Jules was right. Partially.

~*SS*~

As Bernie and Jules continued walking toward a huge house that was isolated from everywhere else. but not as suspicious. They both climbed the steps up to the mansion, and rang the doorbell. Chimes of a lunch bell of an elementary and middle school rang. Slowly the door opened up showing a man that was big, had a huge moustache, and a lab coat. His moustache was grey, knowing that he stressed a lot and was in his mid-fifty's.

"Good evening to you, Jules, Bernie." The mysterious man spoke with a tone of mischief, he smirked.

"Yeah, ditto." Jules had no interest and wanted to get the thing over with.

"Please, come inside." Lab Coat gestured a hand telling the couple to enter his establishment. "My name is Gerald Robotnik, I am sorry I couldn't tell you my name until we could meet in the flesh." Gerald clapped his hands twice and the lights in the foyer and the living room just ahead of the stairs on both sides of the entrance turned on as well.

"I can see by this you certainly have done a lot of things I have never heard about for you to afford this." Bernie said wanting to learn more about this Gerald Robotnik, who's appearance is human, but ancestry is Mobian.

"Yes, I have a secret occupation, only the president knows about it, and he sure as well makes sure that everything I do, doesn't become information to the people." His glasses are now shown in the light. As Gerald says this, he motions for Jules and Bernie to sit on the couch and Gerald sits on the armchair just beside the couch and in front of the coffee table made of glass held with metal legs.

"We need your help with our son he has a disease that's unknown and I hope you can help him or better heal him fully of it." Jules is now concerned, now that he knows his work is confidential.

"I will do research it should only take a week, what with my high IQ of 300, not to brag." Gerald's smirk is shown again.

"But it will also give you benefit for it." His smirk grows a few centimeters wider. Gerald explains his experiment tells that no harm will come to their son Sonic. "But the thing is, he will think that he is born with it you may have to tell him he's been sick for a week and you guess that his speed has been just lucky, and you suspected something that was off, about him." Gerald paused "Never tell him the truth; he'll want to know the truth. Also he's going to be in a week coma, I'm sorry but it's not going to hurt him." He ended his explanation with a grin; apparently he wants to already start on it already.

"Okay we will try to." Jules said, apparently he isn't growing fond with the plan but then again it's good for Sonic.

"Now a good time to pick him up. I'll give you this packet of sleep sugar, it'll be good for a week, and it will also make him think he's been sick. But literally he's in a coma. Then I'll pick him up, I'll know when to come over. Put the sugar in a drink he'll always drink, then when he ingests it, I'll come over to pick him up. He'll be fine I promise, the third time." _Let's hurry up and start!_

Jules and Bernie were thinking it over, and decided it would be best for Sonic, they hope so. "It's a deal…" Jules said, as the doctor was handing him the packet with the sugar.

"Everything will be alright, I hope too that I'm right in my research." _Then I can help my grandniece with the information…_

* * *

I am sorry that Sonic is gonna be taken… And Geralds up to something... SUSPICIOUS...

Jules: Yeah well you better tell them that… *slap over mouth*

Bernie: You got that from purpledragon21 didn't you..

Yea so what's it too ya, I got nothing to write here…

Bernie: I still gotta say, Thanks for giving our son away! *sarcasticly* and Gerald better be doing good with that...

Well I said I'm sorry... I wouldn't be sure on that... Anyways… Read and Review!

Bernie: I think your forgetting something *gestures to Jules*

What? *totally oblivious to the fact that my hand is still over Jules' mouth*

Jules: *pushes my hand off* Thank you! *gasps for air*

Oh I'm sorry… Must have forgot…

Bernie: You're crazy!

No I'm just weird…

Jules: At least I lived…

You know that you guys wouldn't be talking in this anymore right?

Jules & Bernie: Yeah

Jules: That's why your writing this part long…

Yeah noticed that… NOW BEGONE *WOOOOOSSHHH* *TINKLE, TINKLE* No one to talk to anymore… *deep sigh* Now READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I KILL YOU!


	3. Ch2: Xareta Xarxex

**~*SS*~** will show a different scene in a different time. Meanwhile is **&MEANWHILE& **will show a different scene at the same time. Italics will show _Thoughts._

* * *

Hey ya'll… no one to talk to in this chapter nope… (TToTT)

Sonic: Hey! You forgot me!

SONIKKUU! *hugs*

Sonic: whoa whoa whoa… You're not Amy in disguise are you?

Noo.. sorry I just like hugging you is all…

Sonic: Oh so what's with the words saying everything I say? Stop talkin! ARRGHHH! *covers mouth*

Ohh… I'm writing a fan fiction…

Sonic: It's not one of those where I fall in love with a guy and he do's me right?

*nervously* No…

Sonic: Yes it is! I always find myself in lots of those… And there was one where I did both Tails and Shadow… (purpledragon21)

Actually I liked that one…

Sonic: *growls*

Okay okay, yeesh you don't have to get all growly on me…

Sonic: Whatever, so who am I doing this time…

Only Shadow but, there's a surprise that I can't tell you…

Sonic: So it's not only Shadow?

I dunno could be…

Sonic: *growls*

Aww… you're so cute when you growl… *tickles*

Sonic: *giggles*

*Kisses Sonic*

Sonic: *kisses back*

Moriah: yeah let's just get on with the story while author-Mr. Like Sonic So Much, here lip locks with Sonic… *walks away slowly*

* * *

Chapter 2: _Xareta Xarxex_

A blue blur races through the forest and into the city. The blur came from none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He is seen much older and his quills have grown longer and he has gotten taller too. He wears a communicator on his left wrist that also plays as a watch, specially made by his a best friend Tails, the young fox Genius, his true name is Miles, but he prefers Tails.

Sonic, now runs through the desert, the sand kicking up a dust of trail behind him. A booming noise roars through the desert as Sonic speeds up faster in the open area, kicking the trail of dust higher. He now runs into the mountains… He finds Tails' new workshop at the tip of the summits of Apotos.

All the houses have white with blue shutters and roofs, and balconies, it's really beautiful. All homes have a view of the ocean in their own perspective. Tails had built a house at the top of a mountain in Apotos.

Apotos is a magnificent harbor, fishing spot, and beautiful beaches to be at all on one mountainous peninsula at the edge of the continent.

Tails' house is a three story with the workshop on the first, but technically called the basement since the front door is on top of that floor, it's a big house, big enough to fit five bedrooms on the top floor. Just beneath the workshop is a bigger workshop that Tails calls his lab. It holds the Blue Typhoon and the X-Tornado in the hangar. The summit isn't cold at all, it's warm and cool at night, making it the best spot for a house, plus the long strip of land at the top makes a great airstrip. There's also one that's in the underground workshop. All of this in one house, and with Tails mechanics and brains he built this in about a month, with some help with Knuckles and Sonic. They carefully placed the house next to the trail of the hike, so that the airstrip had space. And of course palm trees were placed on the sides of the strip. Tails says it makes you feel like home.

Sonic runs up the trail, good thing it's early in the morning there, and no one's on the trail, but the hedgehog still had to slow down.

Tails is still working on his machines, more importantly a device for Sonic. They are improved shoes of Sonic's now current ones.

The door burst opened, and in comes Sonic the Hedgehog. "Sonic! Good to see you again!" Tails said still with happiness even though he's gonna have to fix his door again today.

"Is this what you've been working on for a whole year?" Sonic hadn't seen anyone and/or contacted anyone in a year, but Tails was the first to, besides Knuckles and Amy.

"Of course not, I've been giving upgrades to the X-Tornado, and the Sea Fox as well, and the Mini Typhoons, too." The Sea Fox is Tails' submarine machine for underwater adventures or to visit his private island, Cocoa Island. It also has two other side seats, on both sides of it. The Mini Typhoons are other submarine machines Tails built for his friends to use, and for himself when they use the Blue Typhoon. Since the Blue Typhoon can go into space as well as land, sea, and air, the Mini Typhoons can fly in space and air also, for Tails being prepared for any big adventures.

"I see Tails, so the shoes?" Sonic had gotten his current pair of shoes, just before everyone fell out of contact.

"Right," Tails continued. "These are the Sonic Shoes 5000. They can do what your current shoes can do which is: Withstand the friction of heat when you run and keep your feet cool. But I added an extra addition. Since you run up and over loops, I had an idea that you can run normally and not need to speed up when you run through hoops, because it has an Anti-Gravity feature."

"Cool." Sonic wants to try on his new set of sneakers already. "The Anti-Gravity soles in the shoes, automatically work when you pass the angle of 35 degrees, but it just depends on the gravity and if you're wearing the shoes." Tails continued and finishes, handing over the sneakers to Sonic.

"You don't need to take off your shoes now, just stand next to it." Sonic put down the shoes, stood up from the couch, and stood right next to the shoes. The new sneakers, absorbed into Sonic's current shoes, and glowed, Sonic grew an inch taller from the shoes, but still is 3 foot 11, with the shoes, he's 4 feet even. "Cool, they just absorbed into my shoes. And they made me taller."

"Kay, Sonic stay still." Tails walked behind Sonic, he pressed with his middle and index finger the two lime green buttons just above the heels on the shoes. A chip(the technology kind) came out of the right shoe. "Now I'll be able to monitor your shoes, for any upgrades I might need to do, in the future if needed."

"Awesome, I can run up walls now?" Sonic was sure as excited as a 10 Year Old, even if he is 19.

"Go ahead, you can run up the walls in here, and along the side of the mountain, but come back." Tails let Sonic run a test in his crazy new shoes. Sonic burst out through the broken door he entered in, and ran around along the side of the mountain and the ceiling inside of Tails' lab. Sonic ran back outside and ran through Apotos, just as Tails contacted him.

A beep emitted from Sonic's wrist communicator, which in turn made Sonic raise his hand just close to his face and the fox's face showed up.

"What's up Tails."

"Sonic, you may want to test out and break in your shoes in East Empire City," Tails voice sounded like a radio but very clear. "There's a collapsing building on fire, on 67th avenue. I want you to get over there fast and help out and see if anyone's still in the building."

_67th avenue… That's where Amy's apartment is! _"Sure thing Tails."

"Okay, Tails Out." The communicator beeped once again signaling that the call has ended, and Sonic put his arm down, and sped up towards Empire City.

&MEANWHILE&

Crackling was heard from the building as fire was roaring high in the sky, trying to succeed crumbling the building to pieces. The building that's on fire and just about to crumble was the Hotel INN: in Empire City. A different roaring that sounded rather like a boom, came from a blur of blue and stopped in front of the once was a hotel. _Phew… wasn't Amy's apartment… But where is she? I'll check later, and I better double check the building…_ Sonic spin dashed into the building without getting burnt or destroying anymore of what's left of the hotel. Sonic listened for a cry for help, but heard nothing. He decided to run around avoiding flames, and listening at the same time. Sonic ran up to the 4th floor and the fires, were not so hot here, he looked around and listened once again. Sonic heard a shift in the wood that came from the 5th floor that crumbled against a wall on the floor. Sonic ran towards it and grabbed all the warm rubble, and scavenged it. He found a hand, and he dug faster, trying to save the body. Luckily the wood was damp but warm, so the body lived. The only thing is, the body was unconscious and Sonic found out it was a girl, a purple wolf. That's all Sonic could see.

He picked her up and ran through the floor looking for the stairs, but the stairs were already on fire. So instead Sonic looked for a window that was open. The only one that was found was the one by the elevators. The floor in front of the hallway of the elevators were gone so Sonic had to quickly run and jump out of the building before it could crumble both him and his charge with it.

The once was hotel started to rumble and the flames roared louder. Sonic stepped backwards watching his step, and ran forward. His last step he kicked off the end of the flooring, and lowered his temple covering the head and body of the wolf and at the same time aiming for the window.

Sonic made it out the window and started to fall towards the street below. Firemen brought out a trampoline that wasn't so bouncy, and stretched it out into the zone Sonic would land. He followed along with the fireman and landed in the rubber. He bounced up a bit after the landing but still stayed on the rubber. The building, now crumbling, dropped to the floor and the fires had calmed down a bit. Smoke came out from all sides of the site, and the rest of the firemen brought out a hose, turned it on and dowsed the remaining fires.

Sonic walked over to the ambulance with his charge still in his arms, and placed her on the gurney. The medics weren't around yet to drive they were still helping out the other ambulances, when the wolf opened her eyes and groaned. She wasn't badly injured but she still had to be taken to the hospital for a checkup.

"Hey… You okay?" Sonic looked at the purple wolfs' groggy amethyst eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine… Where am I?" Her eyes where now opened fully and was well aware of her surroundings.

"You're just outside of an ambulance. Would you like to tell me your name?" Sonic lent out a hand for the wolf to sit up.

"Xareta, Xareta Xarxex… And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog right?" Xareta sat up, and just met her rescuer.

"Yeah… I'm guessing this city knows about me." _That's right… Last time I was here I was running along the highways and rooftops and climbing everywhere._

"Sure enough, but I can't believe that you saved me." Xareta wasn't one of those fan girls (like Amy in a way) she just knew about Sonic and went on with her life. To show Sonic she wasn't a fan girl, she just sat in place and had a normal conversation.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Sonic said sarcastically. _Good, not one of those fan girls._

"Don't go all sarcastic on me!" Xareta mimicked the tone of Sonic's. Both Sonic and Xareta laughed until the medics finally came.

Sonic faced towards the medics, and spoke to one of the foxes. "Is it okay if you could give this girl a checkup, on me boys?" Fortunately since Sonic saved Xareta he gave her a free stay at the hospital for being rescued.

"Hey… Thanks, Sonic" Xareta caught Sonic before he left.

"No Prob." Sonic gave one of his trademark smiles and a thumbs up. "See ya around Xareta!" Sonic dashed off, back to Tails' workshop. _Yeah… See Ya… _The purple wolf thought hoping they'd meet up in the future.

~*SS*~

By now, its evening at Apotos, and Tails was waiting for Sonic to return from his test drive. Sonic stopped at the door, and knocked. Tails got up and opened it. "Thanks for not breaking my door again."

"Yeah, I kinda learned from earlier today. Sorry…" Sonic plopped on the couch and laid there with his legs spread apart, one on the floor and the other on the head of the couch.

"Well, you're welcome to stay for the night. I'm just gonna read the information from that test today." Tails had already walked into the next room. Sonic just waved a 'shoo-shoo' with his hands, and he just fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Whoo Hoo! 2nd chapter didn't abandon it! I am so committed… pronunciation for Xareta can be found on my profile.

Xareta: Now I get to talk too right…

Well sometimes now begone

Xareta: *poof*

Sonic: a fan character of yours?

Yes indeedy Sonikkuu!

Sonic: WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT!

What I can't call you that?

Sonic: No it's just that well I don't know you wrote me to say that…

Well then we will just have to erase that… *Rewind*

Yes indeedy Sonikkuu!

Sonic: Go ahead and call me that then since you like calling me that…

Sure Sonikkuu!

Sonic: Just don't kiss me again…

Then why did you kiss back?

Sonic: I don't know… just wanted to be prepared for when I kiss Shadow…

Ohh… Shadow's not gonna be the first person you're gonna kiss...

Sonic: please don't tell me its Amy….

Amy: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Sonic: I hope that my first kiss will be with Amy? *scared to death…*

Amy: Okay! *cheerily being bipolar*

NOW BEGONE!

Amy: *poof*

Sonic: *coughs*

Sorry sometimes I can't control the smoke…

Sonic: Whatever just yeah….

Okay!

Sonic: So you're not telling me who I'm kissing first?

Well yeah… It's gonna ruin the story…

Sonic: Looks like you already did by telling them I'm not kissing Shadow first…

Well I wanted to add a scene… lolzzz… okay… and pretty soon will that scene be… and yeah… maybe next chapter… Stay tuned to find out… And READ AND REVIEW REMEMBER YOU GET A COOKIE… THANKS MORIAH FOR REVIEWING YOU GET A COOKIE…

Moriah: YAY! NOM NOM!

Stay Tuned!


	4. Ch3: Rose's Flower Shoppe

**~*SS*~** will show a different scene in a different time. Meanwhile is **&MEANWHILE& **will show a different scene at the same time. Italics will show _Thoughts._

* * *

Hey how was the previous chapter? Long yeah… well…. It depends if I want it to be like 2,000 words or 1,000 yea soo… hope to see more long ones…

Xareta: which means you get to see me more! Yay!

Actually you won't be seen for a week in the story so… yeah… sorry

Xareta: so that means I have to disappear… awwww… *poof*

Sonic: Okay… So when's the action?

About that, there will be… in the future, promise… and before the chapter starts there will be mature warnings of what will be in it

Sonic: Okay Then… should we move on…

Redrocks: hold on… instead of a cookie can I have red velvet cupcakes?

Could I just give you a whole cake instead? *takes out cake from behind*

Redrocks: o.O *NOM NOM*

Now that we have her outta the way go and read on….

* * *

Chapter 3: _Rose's Flower Shoppe_

Sonic woke up with the sunlight beaming on his face lightly, saying 'Good Morning!' Upon sitting up, he smells chili and boiling franks in the kitchen. Sonic sighs so heavenly at the scent, and starts walking toward the smell. But he rather feels like he's been floating. Sonic "hovers" into the room and Tails turns and welcomes him with a smile.

"Mornin' Sonic. I made some chilidogs for you for breakfast." Tails resumed his cooking and set up the table between the time of stirring the chili and boiling the dogs. All Sonic could say was a groan, since he was a little bit groggy from his sleep, albeit the fragrance of chili and hot dogs woke him.

Tails finished up cooking and set the plate of the franks, down on the table with a bowl of chili. He took the buns from the counter and placed it next to the dogs. Sonic opened his eyes once again and took a plastic plate from the bag of plates atop the table. Sonic took 4 of the hot dogs, and four buns. He took the ladle from the pot of chili and poured it over the chili dogs that were in rows. Tails, on the other hand did his with more manners. Taking one hot dog and a bun, and poured the chili nicely over the plate, and repeated.

By the time Tails went to get seconds, Sonic was already finished rubbing his full belly. Sonic made his hand into a fist and covered his mouth, burping into it and continued rubbing his belly feeling less bloated. He took a napkin and wiped his mouth, then broke the silence.

"Tails, do you have some OJ?" Tails nodded and Sonic went over to the fridge, opened it and looked or the carton with an orange on it with a straw. That was Sonic's favorite brand which he had to make Tails like, so he'd drink it when he comes over. "Aha!" Sonic found it, and closed the ice box to keep any more cold air to retreat.

"You want some?" Tails wiped his mouth with a tissue and said, "Sure." Sonic set the carton down on the counter, and went over to the sink to get two glasses. He placed it next to the juice. Sonic screwed open the container, and poured its liquid in both glasses. He twisted the cap back on, opened up the refrigerator, and placed the orange juice where he found it.

Sonic took both the glasses and walked over towards the dining table. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Sonic took a sip of his drink, and set it down on the table. He leaned against the wall, making his seat lean too. Tails finished his bite and took his sip, and showed a tiny bit of a sour face. Sonic looked out the window that was just behind him, and grabbed his glass drank it and set it back on the table leaving his hand still holding the glass. He was in deep thought. _Xareta, who was that girl? She seemed like we were supposed to be friends… Well I might see her in the future. At least she wasn't like Amy…_

"Amy!" Sonic put his chair back on the floor sitting it upright, he stood up and finished the juice in one gulp. He took his plate in the other hand, and threw it away along with his used napkin, and placed the cup in the right side sink.

"You goin' somewhere?" Tails said, Sonic said Amy's name loud but not as a shout to startle Tails, he just noticed him putting away his plate and glass.

"Just gonna check on Amy." He paused to look at the clock. _8:27 AM… She's probably going to work already… I'll meet her at her shop._

"Bye Sonic!"

"See ya lil' bro!" Sonic opened the door before he dashed off, not breaking the door again.

_Phew… Don't have to fix that again…_ Tails thought.

~*SS*~

Sonic was now running through the streets of Empire City again, and made his way to the East district. He swerved through the morning traffic, and stopped at the Elliot-Baker Park. Of course the flower shop was at the park, where else would you grow flowers in a city. The shop was just near one of the entrances, and it was a shed like building that opened from the street, and had a greenhouse more in towards the park. Sonic walked in through the street doors, and let a lady who was just leaving walk out first before him. The bells that were hung at the doors rang when a person opened it.

"Sonikkuu!" A pink hedgehog with her quills down like hair, ran from behind the cash register counter and hugged said person. Amy had noticed Sonic walk in after she heard that the bells rang, luckily no other customers where there to be trampled by the pink menace.

"Agh… Amy… I can't… breath…" Amy let her grip go and stepped back, to give him some air. After Sonic caught his breath he greeted his friend.

"Hey Amy, haven't seen you in a while." Sonic said, holding onto his chest.

"Sorry… And a **Year** is more like it." Amy said with a sarcastic tone. She wore her usual pink dress with the white hem on the bottom, and had an apron over it saying Rose's Flower Shoppe. Apparently it isn't all that fancy as it would say in the name, but they have great service. They ship around town and with care. Amy usually does it. On her apron she wears a name tag that says Owner & Manager in small letters, and below Amy Rose in slightly bigger letters. And in the corner it says Rose's Flower Shoppe. Amy had her also usual pinkish magenta shoes that match her fur, and her headband with the ribbon on the right side.

"That's alright… I'm still alive aren't I?" Sonic mimicked Amy's tone. Both of them laughed, and sighed at their amusement.

"Guess that's what happens when you don't see each other for a year…" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah… I just came over to check on you and say hello."

"Thanks. And why?" Amy had no clue, she understood saying hello, but checking up on her that made Amy's heart fly…

"The fire last night was on your street, and I didn't see… cuz I would expect to see you outside… so I had to check on you to be sure your safe…"

"Oh well as you can see I am… and I was watching… just from my window… I saw you looking around before you saved that girl… and I watched you guys talk…" Amy had a stern look written on her face. "Now what were you two talking about."

"Uhh.." Sonic had his hand up like he surrendered or something. "We were just acquainting each other…" By that he backed away against a bench, they had in the shop.

"Well, I just hope you aren't into her…" Amy had her hammer growing from behind in her hand… it was at the 30% big stage,

"No.. uhh.. Amy why would you think that I only rescued her, and made friends…" Sonic sat down because Amy walked closer forcing him to.

"Okay then…" Amy's hammer poofed away and disappeared into nothing. And her smile was brought on her face again, her eyes closed cheerily. Sonic sighed in relief and stood up.

"Heh… Glad you see it that way Amy…" Sonic also closed his eyes to with a smile. Then they both opened it at the same time… And Amy gestured Sonic to sit in the room behind the counter. Sonic sat in the chair against the wall with another seat against the wall beside him and a table in the corner. On the counter in the room there was a coffee maker and Sonic made some coffee.

"Amy do you want some coffee?" Sonic yelled to the other room.

Amy poked her head through the doorway, "Sure can you make it a mocha frappѐ?"

"Sure." It's a good thing he knew how to make different types of coffee.

* * *

What's up yo… didn't abandon.. I'm soooo good at this…

Sonic: so I met Amy… at least she wasn't crazy. *covers mouth* *looks around* hey where's Amy?

I decided to not let her mangle you..

Sonic: Phew… Thanks Nicholas…

No problemo! *thumbs up*

Sonic: HEY! My agents copyrighted that… (SEGA and SonicTeam)

Okay then… but can you allow me to use it?

Sonic: well you did credit them just now… so okay…

YEAH! *thumbs up*

Sonic: okay then… oh and Meejan reviewed you…

Oh Thanks Meejan…

Sonic: is that her name?

Nope its her gamername or username whatever…

Redrocks: yeah like mine…

Yeah like hers…

Sonic: Okay…

Thanks you guys… Here's a purple velvet cupcake for you Meejan…

Meejan: Why does my sister have a red velvet cake?

Its to sustain her for a couple of chapters…

Meejan: Can I have a purple velvet one?

Fine... *snaps finger*

Meejan: O.o Purple velvet… I wonder how it tastes…

Like red velvet only purple…

Meejan: NOM NOM!

Kay ya'll R & R PLEASE… and NO FLAMES…. Arigatoo!

Kon Bon Wa!


	5. Ch4: Project: Shadow, Part 1

**~*SS*~** will show a different scene in a different time. Meanwhile is **&MEANWHILE& **will show a different scene at the same time. Italics will show _Thoughts._

* * *

Sorry last chapter was short a little but this one should be long… you'll see why…

Sonic: Why…

Because… a certain someone is gonna enter… *elbows Sonic* Eh… Eh…

Sonic: Oh my god!

Yes it is!

Okay whatcha doing just reading this go and pass the line

Almost there

Still going

Keep on going

Almost there

Oh and by the way the chapter name is copyrighted by SEGA and SonicTeam yea okay you'll know why for those who played the game.

Keep on going

Just a little more

And…..

STOOOPPP!

Okay go…

* * *

Chapter 4: _Project: Shadow, Part 1_

We now go over to a man named Eggman . He is the grandson of a Gerald Robotnik, he had the same features as his grandfather, big moustache but more colorful and stiff, purple glasses, and green goggles atop his temple and the same IQ of 300. He wore a red suit with black pants that both were shiny, almost like jumpsuits but loose. He wore "old man shoes; pointy. Eggman was reading over his grandfather's work, _Project: Shadow, _On the computer, hacked from one of GUN's bases. GUN or the Guardian Units of Nations work for the president, but they follow fully their general giving their freedom.

Eggman had found the container that incased the experiment in a cryogenic state; the inside was too foggy to see what was in it so he didn't know what was in it. On the glass tube it had said it's been frozen for about fifty years. That was when his grandfather had died, along with Gerald's granddaughter on the Space Colony ARK, still to this day destroyed and up in space now.

The encasement was still frozen; apparently Eggman wasn't planning on thawing it now, not yet.

"Soon, this Project: Shadow will be again destruction. If only I had the part to release this said Ultimate Life Form." Eggman glanced at the cold cylinder, then back to skimming over his granddad's work on the computer screen. His voice sounding evil and

"Sire," Snively, the henchman and nephew of Eggman called to his boss as he entered the room, his voice monotonous and scratchy. He wore the same outfit as his uncle but instead of red it was green.

"Yes Snively." Eggman called still looking at his monitor.

"I have located the final piece to unlocking your project's case."

"Send coordinates to the Egg Pod and ready it." He replied with command. "NOW!"

"Yes sire." Snively was a pushover towards his uncle; always afraid of him. He walked of, no more like ran towards the antechamber before Eggman's room of operations. Snively walked behind his counter all the buttons lighting up and the ones towards the left red and in the middle in front of the screen green and bulb buttons on the right, shining yellow. He sent the coordinates to the Egg Pod, and pressed a yellow button resulting in a beep in the station's speakers.

"Ready the Egg Pod." Still in monotone; he order the swatbots. The robots got the message and about five of the set up the pod, Eggman always escapes in or arrives ready to combine into his machine he brings along. The bots, were examining the pod readying it for their creator. It was a rounded ball with the half top cut out for the seat. In the front had a green light bulb like a headlight, also used as a laser. Six holes were on the sides of the green glass, three on each side for cannons the bottom had a pointy end that same is used as a landing gear; surprisingly it can balance. There is a window in the front above the headlight but it wasn't covering the seat as a dome now, it could seal the seat, just not now. And below that there was a keyboard with buttons almost similar to the one at his computer. Below that was a steering wheel similar to the one used in aircrafts; airplanes.

Everything was in order and in check, and the bots paged in Snively at his desk, receiving a beep. He repeated the process to contact his uncle. "Sire, the Egg Pod is ready."

"Good Snively." Eggman placed a hand on a handle on the right armrest and pulled it towards him making the chair sink into the floor and into the hangar. His chair descending also spun him around slowly causing it to be right in front of his transportation.

He stood up in his "throne" and walked forwards and threw his leg over and into the pod, the same with his other leg. He pressed a button and the pod drifted up and hovered, signaling its engine start. He flew forward and pressed another button opening the door to the entrance/exit of the hangar. The doors opened from the center and worked its way to the top and bottom like and elevator only sideways.

The blinding light glared till he was out and he flew towards the ocean and over the seas.

~*SS*~

An island shaped like a giant guitar was coming out from the horizon, Eggman had broken his way onto and into the island know as Prison Island, the prisoners were those who were powerful and uncontrollable and they had special and specific jails for certain people who were caught. One was a big sphere of water with a jail in a ball of air the jail placed on a concrete floor and wall opposite the door. Writings were found on the wall, and that was the jail for Gerald Robotnik, he was smart but at the same time crazy but it's not shown in his expression.

The Egg Pod zoomed through the forest on the island and made its way to the entrance of the prison and broke it open with his missles. He flew throughout the prison locating the room that was holding the final piece he couldn't wait. Sirens blared across the island and people shouting, and the PA system in the prison and outside kept looping a few times, "Intruder alert, this is not a drill. I repeat, intruder alert, this is not a drill."

Eggman entered a hallway, the pillars were repeating over and over a couple fifty times and Eggman was smart enough to be aware of any robot enemies. Apparently, GUN was in charge of Prison Island and they've been studying Eggman's machines over the years and copied it. Slowly, Eggman hovered through the hallway not to make a sound, and a flying robot was hiding behind one of the pillars ahead waiting for the intruder to pass its motion sensing zone. Eggman still egging his way, no pun intended further into the hall, passed the zone and ascended quickly. The robot revealed itself and nothing was found in front or around it. Eggman hovered quietly above the robot in midair and fell down quick smashing it to bits in its place. Eggman chuckled "Hee hee" as he rose and continued his way faster into the bowels of Prison Island. A machine started revealing itself in the darkness and there appeared to be tubes like those on a Norwegian air conditioner; stretchy, were frozen in its place either hanging or dangling in different colors of blue, red and dark green. The colored tubes seemed to protrude from the walls surrounding the machine in the room of a dead end.

Eggman looked at the machine with a look of being bamboozled and surprise crept upon his face. He called Snivley in the Egg Pod.

"Yes, Sire…" Snively said, Scratchy and monotone.

"I thought you said it was a piece of the cryogenic containment?" He was hella confused.

"Sire, since I just found out why and was about to contact you, the one we have at the base is a fake, nothing is in it, no life at all sire." Snively had informed not afraid at all since Eggy's last voice wasn't so demeaning. "My readings only indicated the same wave of energy as the fake containment, I had no idea it was the real machine. I had thought it was the piece you said which would be missing."

"Snively, I had anticipated this. I knew my grandfather was crazy enough to make a second, the decoy." _Oh he's good._

"Yes sire, I will be destroying the decoy immediately." Snively was just about to press a button when Eggman interrupted.

"NO STOP! The decoy is part of the experiment, just extract the energy from it that is what the final piece is to completely awaken the Ultimate Life Form." _Very smart grandfather, clever indeed…_ Eggman had a very hunch that Gerald's design was so that the decoy would be destroyed and _Project: Shadow _wouldn't have control over its powers and so the rest of the energy from the decoy would be used to be a device to control the energy in the life form. Luckily with his smart wits, knowledge about his passed relative, he'd know that the project would have a body to hold rings. So he just invented these so called rings that held the rest of the energy to hold back the chaos coursing through it, to control the energy and make sure it doesn't use too much and destroy itself. _I have outwitted you grandfather. Now I know I get my genius from you._

"Yes sire, I'll get right on it." And with that the lines disconnected.

_Okay let's see here…. AHA! _"Cracking the code will be easy." Eggman typed in the code as he said it outloud "Ma-ri-a." Smoke emitted from the cold casket and the window dome rose like a jet plane dome. The smoke clogged up the room and fogged it up making it really hard to see. The project stood up from what the doctor could see, and he was surpised and bamboozled again, or so he thought.

"AHHH! YOU?" Eggman looked at the silhouette in the fog that resembled a hedgehog much like his archrival Sonic.

The doctor looked again as the smoke cleared out and seemed to move down the hall or vaporize into moisture. The hedgehog was different than Sonic. His fur was pitch black, with crimson red streaks along his up-turned quills and one that goes down his face and stops at his forehead. The streaks ran down his legs and arms too. He had on a white glove with the opening of the color black. And his shoes were white in the front and black by the ball of his feet and heels. There was a red outline on the bottom of his shoe and underneath it had holes that would let him hover or rather skate. The socks were the same as his gloves black at the opening.

(To the author's view he was very sexy looking and had a six pack on his abdomen that was visibly shown over his fur and so very hot that right now I'm sweating just thinking about it.)

The ebony hedgehog walked out of his containment and knelt in front of the doctor.

"Thank you for releasing me doctor. I am at you command." His eyes were closed and his voice husky, deep, and sober. (is making me sweat more.) He stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Coincidentally a robot appeared out of the smoke that was still diffusing. Shadow saw the robot and took a fighting stance. "Let me show you my powers, doctor." Shadow rushed forward and jumped up and attacked the robot with a strong punch. The enemy was destroyed and fell down in one blow.

The doc was amazed at the power of Shadow. But they still had to get out of there. The sirens were still going off outside and footsteps just a hundred yards were heard in the dead end hallway.

"Where would you like me to take you?" Shadow was ready to teleport the doctor and himself to wherever but the problem was he didn't have a Chaos Emerald.

"My base please."

"You wouldn't happen to have a Chaos Emerald on you? I can't teleport far distances without one." Eggman took the Chaos Emerald he had from behind him. It shined emerald green. He handed the emerald to Shadow and they both sat in the Egg Pod, as Shadow raised his hand with the emerald and it shined brighter with aura surrounding him then the whole pod.

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" in a flash of green the pod and what was in it vanished and where off to the base of operations at Eggman's.

* * *

WHoooo my back hurts being hunched over my laptopu… yeesh.. so how was that all Doctor Eggman Chapter… lolz…. Awesome right oh and idk if you call this action but I think so… whoo…

Shadow: so im guessing you must be the Author who's been writing this whole time…

EEEEEKKK SHADOW-KUN! *hugs shadow* *And feels his Abs*

Shadow: Why are you caressing me?

Because I love you more than Sonic… I think you're sexy and hot!

Shadow: Well then… go ahead and touch me more…

YAY! You're more giving than Sonic eee! *Kisses Shadow*

Shadow: *Kisses Back*

Meejan: okay this time im gonna talk for Niki… sooo….. R and R PEOPLEz!  
and this kiss is starting to get more passionate and sexier… and will be really long….. so buh bye! Stay tuned for more!

*gives purple velvet cookie still kissing Shadow*

Meejan: WHOOO! Arigatoo!  
KON BON WA! EVERYONE!


	6. Ch5: Project: Shadow, Part 2

**~*SS*~** will show a different scene in a different time. Meanwhile is **&MEANWHILE& **will show a different scene at the same time. Italics will show _Thoughts._

In point of views this changes **~*SS*~** will still be the same, there is no meanwhile unless the POV changes to 3rd and you will know a change in POV by _Italic_ Parentheses with the POV in it. 3rd is _(Third)_ and dreams will be _*(Sonic's Dream)* _or another character's name.

* * *

Well Last chapter was all Eggman…

Shadow: Shut Up and kiss me again…

Oohh Shadow you're soo giving…

*both kisses*

Meejan: Okay then… since the two were kissing since last chapter…

Redrocks: We'd have to do this part now…

Meejan: I Don't Know what to do here…

Redrocks: Neither do I sis…

Meejan & Redrocks: Let's just get it on with the story…. *o.O* Oohhhhhh *fingers shaking mysteriously*

*fades*

* * *

Chapter 5: _Project: Shadow, Part 2_

_(Shadow's Point of View)_

I have been finally released for fifty years into this world by a Doctor Eggman. He looks just like Gerald, wait where's Maria? Is she safe? I have a lot of questions that need answering right now, and this Doctor was where the answer obviously lay.

"Doctor, I have a few questions to ask you." I said, but the doctor had a face that made him look like he knew that I was going to ask that sooner or later. I asked him the questions and he answered them as if he knew all the information possible. I was devastated that Maria didn't survive the assault of GUN on the Ark. I was hoping that she lived, and I could see her. All I could do was avenge her.

That will be my priority as well as helping the doctor with his plans, and this Sonic he talks about, he seems very irritable to the doctor. Doctor Eggman tells me about the Chaos Emeralds and he wants me to find them. He says it's all part of his plan to get his way in world domination. It's apparent that he wants this whole world to be named after him. I don't really care about that.

"Snively!"Eggman calls out to his minion.

"Yes, sire." His voice was rather very scratchy and tedious, very calm.

"I want you to call up Rouge."

"Yes sire." Snively went out through the rising, metal door and it slammed down shut.

The screen in front of me and the doctor turned on as a live chat over a webcam connected. And a white bat hidden behind flowers appeared. The flowers had descended the screen for the bat was revealing her face. She had a heavy layer of make up on her that made her look like a slut. She wore a black leather jumpsuit that onscreen was only seen from her stomach. A pink heart with a white outline was at the top of her suit and the rounded ends of it were at her breasts. Damn they were huge but I wasn't aroused one bit; I didn't care for the hugest of boobs, hers were popping out of her outfit as if they were too tight. Deceptively, they actually made her look like a slut. Poor woman. I wouldn't want to imagine her life.

"Well hello doctor, I haven't seen you in ages." Her voice sounded very calming and at the same time had a hint of arousing in it. She held a grin upon her face and her eyelids were half closed, not out of being tired but it made her have a sexy look. Again I am not checking her out, I am simply describing her, no rejection of any kind, believe me. I don't even care for the second time. "What do you want me for this time?" She changed her look into a care of interest.

"I need you to help Shadow here steal Chaos Emeralds." The doctor had gestured his hand over to me and I could see her eyes look toward me. I simply kept my look straight at here eyes glaring as if trying to scare her. But all she said to describe me was, "Oohh. He's a hunky cutie right there, I'll be right over, I just wonder if there's anything in it for me." She implied, obviously I know her provocation, a theif.

"And I'll steal those emeralds in a cinch with hunky over there." She disconnected the call, and the screen turned black and off.

"Good, now that we have our thief, we can get on with my plan." The doctor said turning his chair towards me and glanced a look then faced the metallic exit. "Snively, come show Shadow here his room." He shouted beyond the door, and it opened a few seconds later. The henchman appeared through the door again.

"Yes, sire." He walked over to me and motioned me to follow him through the doorway and into the next room where his desk is like a receptionist, and then down the hallway then to the right, the only turn before going down straight more into his base. We walked passed many doors and each had codes on it; R-01, R-03, R-05, etc. on the left meaning the odds and the evens on the right. He stopped at R-02 not very far from the end of the hall, and Snively punched in a ten-digit code. I may as well talk while he's setting things up in the room.

"So you work for the doctor huh?" I started; I wanted to know more about him, might be useful information someday.

"Work for him? I have to live for him, he's my uncle." Seems to me he's been tired being pushed around like that.

"Hold up, your uncle? Why does he treat you like that?"

"Well it's a long story but, ever since he planned that world domination thing, he only talks about himself. 'ME, ME, ME, ME!' " he mimicked his uncle.

"I would think it would be fair for him if he had given you some credit or respect as a relative."

"He did, that is before his plan, didn't I say that already?"

"Well I think you deserve at least some credit." I became saucier to provoke him to give out more info, letting him know that I agree and are on his side.

"Thanks I appreciate that." He seemed to give a smile to me. Looks like I made a fake friend. "I just wish I can get back at him."

"Just plan your revenge, you'll come up with something eventually, learn his schedule, and then when the time is right, you can strike." I may have gone too far, and maybe helped him with overthrowing his uncle but I doubt that him taking over the doctor won't be so bad.

"That's good advice. Okay so here's your pass code. And just stick around and the bat will be here soon, and you can start your mission." He just left, after handing me the piece of post-it. The numbers were. "143-442-1634" I went outside to try the code. I went outside of my room and into the hallway. The whole base is dimmed the whole way through about maybe 35% of light is shining, making it a bit dark.

I walked toward the other side of the hall until the door shut. I walked up to the door and repeated what Snively had done. I didn't see the keypad. I waved my hand over the area I saw the keypad earlier, and low and behold a lens popped out of the metal sheet blocking its view and projects a holographic keypad in front of me. It was angled so that I could look down and press the see-through numbers. It shone a light blue, and it was scratchy looking, as if something was blocking the connection. I punched in the numbers one by one, and weird enough the keypad felt as if it was projected on a sheet of glass. There was a bar that showed asterisk whenever I input a number. I kept entering the code enough times to memorize it. So I threw away the post-it in the trash bin beside the bed. There was a window on the wall beside the bed. It wasn't big but big enough to see the sky and the moon. On the nightstand in front of the lamp, was this of stack glowing rings that caught my eye. Another post-it was stuck on top of the pile of four, and I yanked it off.

_Shadow,_

_I invented these rings from the energy of the decoy your creator and my grandfather made, of your cryogenic containment. I call it an Inhibitor Ring. It keeps your chaos energy levels balanced so that when you use it, you won't use too much. I hope it's of great use._

_-Dr. Eggman_

I ripped the sticky paper to shred and threw it in the can where the other post-it was. I took one of the rings and placed around my wrist where the opening off the glove is black, and a red cloth appeared from the ring. It matched with the red streaks on me. I did the same with my other wrist and my ankles. It seemed to look good, from my perspective. I decided to lie down and rest until the bat came along.

~*SS*~

My nap was interrupted when I heard a beep in my room and I thought it was an attack or something so I took a fighting stance and was ready to fight, but I heard Dr. Eggman's voice from an intercom. The intercom was placed on the wall just by the door. I didn't see that. Everything's all metal I could almost hardly tell what was what.

"Shadow, you don't need to worry. This is just the intercom. I'm here to tell you that Rouge is here, and I want you in my lab now." Apparently the room where I was last in with the doctor talking to Rouge was also his lab. Didn't look like it much.

I exited my room, and I walked down the hallway, turned right. I saw Snively and he gave me a hello smile, but it wasn't too cheery, almost boring hello. I stood in front of the metallic door, that now that you mention it, it looks like a slate blue. I'm not sure. The door opened and I saw Rouge just standing in the place I stood earlier while he was talking to her. The bat looked at me and had a seductive grin on her face. She always had that grin even on the webcam chat.

"Ooh, you're even hunkier in person." She walked towards me, and went around me and started feeling my muscles. She started with my shoulders as she went behind me. Her touch was really soft and caressing, almost as if I was fragile to her. Then, coming around the back she slid her arms down towards my side. As she walked in front of me and stood there, her hands felt my abdomen.

"A six pack… very impressive…" She wasn't all seductive at the tone, but it almost made me feel aroused, which I wasn't.

"Well, I am the Ultimate Life Form, am I not?" I said, her hands were still feeling it. "And get your hands off me."

"Playing hard to get I see." One of her brows rose up like a suspicious look. I just scoffed at that. After our little conversing the doctor told us about our mission. We had to look for the Seven Chaos Emeralds then bring it to him. He said they were scattered across the world in many places, like the Mystic Ruins, where you'd find Angel Island, Spagonia, Apotos, Holoska, Empire City, and one on Prison Island.

"So, these places are where you think they may be right now at this time?"

"Yes Shadow, The Chaos Emeralds were split up a year ago and they've been ever since. And now that I found you and called up Rouge we can get my plan for world domination started." The doctor cackled at the last part. He stood up and took something from his robotic chair and showed it to us. "These are communicator wrist watches. They can communicate with me or each other. Use it on this mission, and you can also keep it." We both took the communicator wrist watch from him as he handed it over to us. I placed it on my left wrist behind the red piece that came from the inhibitor ring. I pulled over the cloth over the communicator and I turned it on; it beeped. Rouge put on hers and turned it on too.

"Splendid!" said the Doctor. "Now, I'd want you to go and start on your mission." Rouge and I went on our way towards, the Mystic Ruins two Chaos Emeralds are there anyways. We dashed through the back door that Eggman opened for us before we took off making it easier.

&MEANWHILE&  
_(THIRD)_

Sonic was found over at his own house. Yesterday was pretty rough for him. He had to help Amy around the shop, make deliveries around the city without messing up the flowers, and things that seemed agonizing for him. He didn't know what to do today, so he ran over to Apotos from Spagonia to meet his best friend Tails.

~*SS*~

Sonic knocked on the door, and Tails opened it up. Sonic noticed something was up with him. Although he always did notice something a little bit off, but maybe he was tired what with him making upgrades, building machines, planning them. This time it was very clear to Sonic. He wanted to wait a while and observe first, this time actually doing something about it. Sonic wanted to time his being concerned friend right, so Tails could tell him what's wrong.

PAGE BREAK

Jeeezz took a week? I'm super busy but I came with ideas so don't you fret!

Sonic: Well whatever is up with Tails just yeah write… whatever…

Sure I will… *grins evily*

Sonic: Why are you grinning?

You'll see… You'll all see! More than you will ever know! MUHAHAHAHHA!

Sonic: Okay then… R&R people! Loves ya!

Ooh and hidden secret message… look for it…. Lol… it's a cool message…

tell me any mistakes...


	7. Ch6: Tails Dilemma, Part 1

**~*SS*~** will show a different scene in a different time. Meanwhile is **&MEANWHILE& **will show a different scene at the same time. Italics will show _Thoughts._ If words are italic in first person POV then it will be main thought I guess.

In first point of views this changes **~*SS*~** will still be the same, there is no meanwhile unless the POV changes to 3rd and you will know a change in POV by _Italic_ Parentheses with the POV in it. 3rd is _(Third)_ and dreams will be _*(Sonic's Dream)* _or another character's name. Oh and consciences are Italics in first.

* * *

Hey all you people… Hey all you people will you listen to me! I just made chapter no ordinary chapter… a chapter with shadow kun in it!

Sonic: oohh Shadow's already in here…

Yeah like two chapters ago…

Sonic: Oh but then why isn't he in this part…

Cuz.. I want you guys to meet then I can put you together… yeesh… BTW Shadow's a great kisser I mean seriously… soooo giving! LOVES YA SHADZIE! Yeah… im just tired a bit so I Don't know what to write here…

Sonic: okay then… So can we move on….

Oh and I'm so sorry for not posting like everyday anymore because school is out and now I procrastinate again. I'm training myself to do homework once I get home so you can read at least a new chapter once a week if you always go on…

So…. ON WITH ZA STORY! Bad in French accent…

* * *

Chapter 6: _Tails' Dilemma: Part 1_

_(Tails' POV)_

I woke up this morning to the sounds of an orchestra being my alarm, and the video of a concert playing the song against my wall across the room like a screen without projection, I snooze it with the button on my nightstand and go back to sleep. That's how I also watch TV in my room but Sonic doesn't know that. Sometimes I keep some of my inventions to myself. And it's a secret to how I can hook up to the cable.

And you know what other secrets I've kept from my best friend from all these years. The one big secret, that started only a few years while ago. The secret I've kept so long that its killing me inside. Secrets, things best friends shouldn't keep from each other. I wish there was a time I could go back to where I had the chance to tell it to him. You wanna know what it is? Sure I'll tell you, it'll probably lift up the load. Yeah thing is, I like Sonic. Okay there I said it, just in here, not out there. Well okay then, maybe today will be the day. I always promised I'd tell him but I never get the courage to do so. I usually wait, then nothing happens, and I just waste my time. I mean I've kept it so hard and no one's even noticed anything, which may or may not be good. UUGGGHH! It's killing me really bad, eating me apart, and mocking me!

Plus today is my birthday and Sonic's coming over to spend the whole day with me as he usually does on my birthday. Great, the third year I won't get to tell him but now I'm reconsidering. Okay I know I always promised it but this time I am really gonna do something. Gonna push myself to do it.

The first thing I'm gonna push myself to do is get up. Mornings with me are not pretty sometimes. I got to the bathroom across the hallway and open the window. I flinch and squint my eyes at the bright light, my pupils adjusting to the daylight. I walked back to the double sink and go to the one nearest to the door. I always use that one; I don't quite remember why I installed two. Maybe in case I had guests over and two were in the bathroom at the same time. I'm not sure. I brushed my teeth real good to be shiny clean but it doesn't change as much it's just a tiny bit darker shade of white like approximately 0.009% yellowish. My teeth are white no matter what, but not shiny as the reflection of the sun off glass or metal.

I stop brushing and lean over the sink to spit and turn on the faucet, cupping my hands and holding it under the flow of water. I bring it up to my mouth and sip it but I don't swallow. I swish it in my mouth, the tap water going through my mouth picking up any residue of toothpaste. I lean over once again to spit. I come up straight and look at my reflection in the mirror and smile. Shiny. I take the towel hanging on the holder on the wall and wipe my mouth and wipe my hands.

I now walk to the kitchen and fix myself up breakfast. My mind is still a little groggy so I took a long time to get down stairs. As I walk down my head hangs looking towards the ground watching my step. And as I hit the last step I get surprised by sounds of kazoos and noisemakers. I flinch and fall on the stairs making my but sit on the first step of the staircase.

"SURPRISE!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy jump out and I just sit there still in surprise.

"Happy Birthday Tails!" my face has my mouth agape with a smile at the same time and my brows up making me look happy now.

"Hey why you sitting down for?" Sonic said first, ahhh his voice so collected and calming, carefree. I noticed my mouth open so I closed it and gave a cute smile. I'm so little young at age yet old. Let's just say I'm at the stage where adults say "I'm looking for my identity." My face is always cute as always no matter how old I get, it just doesn't change.

"Well why don't I give you a hand." Sonic reached out his hand and I quickly grab it without hesitation.

"Thanks guys for this." I said beaming my smile at Sonic and glance back at Amy and Knuckles.

"Oh it's nothing." Amy said obviously flattered.

"I mean it's not like everyday you get a breakfast made by your friends." Knuckles gave a grin and a wink.

"Knuckles! That was supposed to be a surprise later." She wasn't made but it ruined the surprise for me.

"It's okay guys, I'm still surprised no matter."

"Then why don't we eat? I skipped out breakfast getting all these things this morning and getting Amy and Knuckles wake up early." We all shared a laugh and Amy and Knuckles walked into the kitchen preparing the table and the rest of what's on the stove.

"You did this all by yourself?"

"Hey I wanted to mix it up this time." Heh thanks Sonic.

**~*SS*~**

We finished our breakfast of omelet and hash brown. And by the taste I could tell it was Amy's. I stood up to get everyone's plates but Knuckles instead told me to sit and he'd take care of it.

"No it's your birthday, I got it."

"Thanks." He walked over to the kitchen sink and placed the used plates there and washed it over with water and put in the dishwasher.

"So Tails, ya ready for a whole day of Sonic?" Sonic said nudging me with his elbow.

"Sonic, I'm pretty sure I'm ready for anything you do."

"Kay then, go get ready fix your fur and stuff."

"Sure thing." I ran up the stairs to my room again and took my brush and started brushing my fur especially atop my head. Although those bangs I have never ever go down so I just left it being frustrated for a second and now it just hangs above my forehead in a style similar to Amy's but thinner. She doesn't seem to notice all the time. I made my bed after all the shenanigans with my fur.

I walked down the stairs and Amy and Sonic were sitting on the couch ad they were talking about something. I couldn't hear what about and I didn't care as I walked closer they bothe stood up and stopped their conversation as if they were done mingling.

"Well, I'll catch you guys around." Amy said already walking towards the door. "I gotta go to work. Bye!" She walked off as she waved to us and got in her car. She started its engines and went away to Empire City.

"Okay are you now ready to have a whole afternoon with me?" Sonic said his stance with his hand on his hip and his waist weighing down more on one side making the following leg bent a little bit.

"I'm always ready Sonic… How can I not?" I said with slight sarcasm on my face.

We both ran towards as if to race each other but apparently Sonic won. So he opened the door and sprinted to the sidewalk in front of the house and I just kept running to the doorway and when I got there I looked at Sonic and I kinda blushed a little but unnoticeable, I hope; I scoffed and rolled my eyes because he always does this.

"Soooo…. Where do ya wanna go?" He seemed to put emphasis on the 'so'.

"Umm… I'm not sure…" Really I don't know anywhere to go on my birthday. Most times we stay in the house and Sonic just helps me around the house. "How 'bout we do this. You could take me to where you wanna go to."

"Okay sure hop on." He crouched to my level and I jumped on his back wrapping his neck with my arms. "And I want you to close your eyes until we get there, kay?" I obediently closed my eyes as if my life depended on it. "Now hold on tight!" Sonic blasted off as his name implies it and we pass the speed of a jet airplane but just as equal as the X-Tornado. I hear bustling streets and tapping of stone, and the smell of bread and spaghetti meaning we just passed by Spagonia. Now I feel wet and I hear the tapping of water so I'm guessing we are in the ocean. _You know I should stop trying to guess where we are and enjoy the time of how close I am to Sonic. _A smile creeps upon my face and I nuzzle my head into the crevice of my best friend's neck on his side. _His fur is so soft._

"We are here!" Sonic screeches on the heels of his shoes. _I wonder if his shoes ever wear out, he always does that. _I jump off of his back my eyes still closed and I stand still. "Keep your eyes closed we are nearly there." He grabs my hand and I blush looking away from him if I could because I'm blushing. Sonic walks to the place and he leads me and warns me if I have to swing my leg over or turn or if he pulls me before I walk into something. My blush has died down and I look forward? I'm still unsure. From far away I might even look like I'm blind, sure enough.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I follow and we are standing at the top of the waterfall overlooking a huge lake with a forest around it. Possibly we might be in Adabat but I'm unsure. I stare my mouth agape in awe and I turn around to see a house? Its so tiny like a cabin and its kinda cute too. It looks like I can fit a small kitchen a living area a bedroom and a full bath. But I'd rather go down to the waterfall's base and wash up there. It's so pretty here and the trees behind the house make as if it's like the shade or something. I don't know but it's cute.

"This is where you live? I thought you don't have a house or live anywhere." I'm still in amazement as we walk down a hill to the base of the waterfall. _He's still holding my hand… I wonder if he knows… _As hike downhill our hands say back and forth the same as couples do but as best friends. _I just love this birthday! _

"Not technically." I almost trip and Sonic attempts to catch me but I raise my hand saying that I'm okay. "I actually built this place about couple of years ago, and I usually come here to think. That's usually why you guys don't see me around. Other times I'm just around the world." I start to kick pebbles down the incline and Sonic copies me as he talks and I listen. Occasionally I nod my head, letting him know I'm listening. "I'm not sure when I did but it took me a short time to build it. I used the some of the forest's trees for the logs. And I got the rest… well, in the city." He chuckles. My rock kicks ahead of his and Sonic kicks a little bit farther. My eyes focused on the rocks and our hands still swaying and entwined in each other's. "Race ya down." Sonic said turning towards me.

"But you're gonna win of course." I turn my head and look up.

"Well, yeah so I guess that's not an option." Our heads look at the ground again and we resume kicking our rocks. "Wanna just keep walking?"

"Sure."

**~*SS*~**

The view at the base is amazing, too. The waterfall's mist sprays around almost everywhere and I can feel it now very soothing and calm. I'd really want to take a shower under the waterfall than the shower.

"Sonic it's really nice here" We let go our grip and our hands go limp and fall as if we nefver even held hands.

"You know, that's probably the third time you said that."

"No, that was the second time." I corrected him.

"Well whatever time it was let's just relax."

"That's all you do here?"

"That's all I ever do whenever I don't have to save the world." We stopped underneath a what I think is an oak tree?

"Right, cuz I always see you on the rooftop of my house whenever you stay over." I wagged my finger and snapped it in realization or remembrance.

"Yeah I always do that, cuz I always relax. Got the picture now?" Sonic said poking his head with his finger, signifying my mind.

"Sure I do…" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why don't we sit?" He already sat down and I put my palms behind me and I brought my body down to the ground slowly. Since my palms were facing the ground it would help me balance as I get to the floor level.

Sonic lay back with his hands behind him holding half of his body up so he can face straight ahead and not towards the sky. I, on the other hand, was sitting cross-legged with my hands on my lap and my back straight with my eyes closed and my chest moved in and out showing that I'm breathing slowly and calmly.

"What are you doing?" Sonic focused on me in the vein of not knowing what I'm doing.

"Oh, I'm meditating; it's how I relax sometimes, well rarely anyways." I opened my eyes and faced him then closed it and turned my head back. "Wanna try it?"

"Oh sure." I stopped meditating and I turned towards Sonic and told him to face me, too.

"_Sit like me." Sonic sat cross-legged now and I took his wrists and I placed them on his lap. "Now just relax as you always do. So breathe in, and out. Breathe slow and steady and keep that pace. No close your eyes and imagine you are on cloud nine, the softest cloud of all." The breeze of the wind from the mountains and the mist from the waterfall encircles and passes through us. "Let's try this for a minute. I know you can do it."_

_Sonic's eye dart open. "What, I have to at least shift."_

"Well in meditating try to stay still."

"You know I'm not good in staying still very long."

"Well let's just try. So close your eyes."

"Okay." Sonic closes his eyes and repeats the process again, this time without my voice.

A minute passes by and Sonic has been still and quiet the whole time. Or so I thought.

"That was relaxing wasn't it Sonic?" I didn't hear any response. "Sonic?" I open my eyes to find that Sonic had lied down on the grass and had fallen asleep. He doesn't snore; he never snores. _But I bet it would be cute if he did._ I sigh and I go down to the lake just a few feet away from the tree. I cupped my hands and scoop up water and I walk back to Sonic and I splash it on his face.

"Huh? Who? What? Where?" Sonic babbled as his shock of waking up hit him. "Did you just throw water at my face?" I nod with big eyes and a smile on my face still cupping my hands together. "You are gonna pay for that!" I run towards the lake again and Sonic follow suit. I splash in the water and Sonic just jumps in a splashes me more. I scream and I grab water again and splash it in his face. He turns his head away to keep water from his eyes and we do this for a while. I graze my hand over the water making it jump from the surface into the air spraying Sonic.

**~*SS*~**

_Both of us are now soaking wet but we are still playing in the lake. Sonic runs up to me and I attempt to run away. But to no avail he catches me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back. The effect of that caused us to fall into the water, my chance to run away again. But he still catches me, this time I get squeezed harder to make sure I don't escape. I scream as he pulls me out of the water and spins. My dangling feet sweeps on the water as we swirl. After some time, Sonic put me back down in the water._

"_Dude you are soaking wet." Sonic says pointing at me as we stand in the water._

"_You, too hog." I state._

"_Touch__é__" Sonic retorts. "C'mon," Sonic gestures. "Let's go dry off."_

_We get out of the water and start our trek to the top of the hill to the cabin._

_yeah soooo this was really long and it has 3 chapters in one. Yeah I'm bad in planning things…_

* * *

_Sonic- so what now_

_Dude can you like dry off first before you get in the convo room? Your wetting the carpet._

_Sonic- It's still getting clean though._

_Whatevs just go dry off first._

_Sonic- Kay then… R&R peeps!_


End file.
